


The Proper Care of Actors

by Flavie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Movie Stars, Multimedia, Romantic Comedy, Smitten Erik, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavie/pseuds/Flavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик - знаменитый актер боевиков, с которым, как известно, невозможно работать. Он начинает сниматься в одном фильме с Чарльзом Ксавьером, любимцем публики, снимающимся в романтических комедиях, который может очаровать всех, даже Эрика Леншерра. Папарацци довольно быстро это узнают, и их история любви становится всеобщим достоянием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Had Me at 'Hello'

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proper Care of Actors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254819) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl), [Clear_Liqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Liqueur/pseuds/Clear_Liqueur), [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks), [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



> Работа беты не видала, так что все, как всегда, плохо.  
> Я не мастер фотошопа, но что могла, то сделала.

      Через десять минут Эрик был уверен, что Чарльз Ксавьер — полный идиот.  
  
      Потому что никто никогда не заставлял Себастьяна Шоу себя ждать, если хотел продолжить работать в Голливуде. Но прошло уже двадцать минут, а ни Ксавьер, ни его настойчивая агент с привычкой теребить волосы и преследовать его буквально всюду так и не показались. Эрик продолжал наблюдать за Шоу, который, поправляя рукав, поглядывал на часы, а потом издавал противоречивый вздох равнодушного нетерпения. Впечатляющее зрелище, достойное Оскара. Но все-таки Эрик не купился на это скучающее, безразличное выражение. Шоу в бешенстве — это видно по крепко сжатой челюсти, — и Эрик с нетерпением ждал, когда же Ксавьер войдет и его разорвет на мельчайшие кусочки самый знаменитый продюсер.  
  
      К тому же Эрику пришлось высидеть все идиотские фильмы Ксавьера за последние несколько лет. Они все шаблонные и надоедающие: типичные романтические комедии с неинтересными звездами, пытающимися играть амбициозных бизнесвумен, у которых и времени на любовь нет. Ксавьер же играл несколько разные воплощения одного и того же длинноволосого британского недоумка, укравшего ее сердце после двух часов неумелых махинаций.  
  
      Но по непонятной для Эрика причине, публика съедала это с ложечки, особенно когда Ксавьер играл вместе с Мойрой МакТаггерт, актрисой, которую Эрик нехотя, но признавал — она хоть как-то могла играть.  
  
      Эрик глянул на свои часы. Почти полчаса. Рядом Эмма клацала кнопками телефона, скорее всего, спрашивая у агента Ксавьера, где их, черт возьми, носит. Эрик глянул уже на свои часы. Дуэт сценаристов выглядел, словно они только выпустились из колледжа. Они сидели в креслах напротив, с благоговением наблюдая за Эриком. Леншерр решил, что рыжий, должно быть, его фанат, если судить по тому, что он пялился на него, как на животное в зоопарке. Эрик привык, что на него таращатся, но неплохо было бы, если парень хотя бы рот закрыл.  
  
      Эмма, наверное, почувствовала его недовольство, ибо наклонилась и прошептала ему на ухо:  
  
      — Они, может, и выглядят, как дети, но в прошлом году их номинировали на «Лучший адаптированный сценарий».  
  
      Эрик издал уклончивый, невпечатленный звук. Чем меньше энтузиазма он проявляет, тем меньше Эмма будет приставать к нему.  
  
      — Почему он опаздывает? — вместо этого спросил Эрик у Эммы, которая только и пожала плечами.  
  
      — Простите! — В дверь ворвались две фигуры, заставляя всех сесть. Эрик закатил глаза на сияющего Ксавьера — тот едва ли выглядел смущенным. — На шоссе была пробка из-за аварии.  
  
      — Серьезно? Пробки в Лос-Анджелесе? — сухо спросил Эрик. Ксавьер поднял бровь, словно только его заметил. — Кто бы мог подумать?  
  
      — Мои искренние извинения, — снова сказал Ксавьер, долгую секунду он откровенно смотрел на Эрика прежде, чем пожать руку раздраженному Шоу. — Я не хотел заставлять вас ждать, я знаю, насколько ценно время всех здесь.  
  
      — Оу, все в порядке, — сказал один из сценаристов, блондин, кажется, Алек, с дрянной улыбкой, очевидно, покоренный Ксавьером, как и толпы его фанатов. — Вы не знали, что там будет авария.  
  
      — Несомненно не знал. — Актерского таланта Ксавьера было достаточно, чтобы выглядеть искренне кающимся. — Но я заказал латте и безглютеновые пончики для всех. Я угощаю.  
  
      — Супер! — воскликнул рыжий, предатель, и Эрик прищурился, смотря на него.  
  
      — Дайте мне знать, если хотите заказать чай со льдом или еще что-нибудь и отеля, — сказала агент Ксавьера, садясь возле него. — Еще раз, нам очень, очень жаль.  
  
      Удивительно, но даже Шоу как-то успокоился, улыбаясь Ксавьеру.  
  
      — Как бы там ни было, мы можем начать? Чарльз, я полагаю, вы знакомы с Эриком Леншерром?  
  
      — Не имел такого удовольствия, — сказал Чарльз, мягко пожимая неохотно протянутую руку. — Эрик, я ваш большой поклонник.  
  
      "Уверен в этом," — подумал Эрик, игнорируя покалывание, распространяющееся вверх по руке, и когда Ксавьер весело, озорно ему улыбнулся, он и сам почти улыбнулся.

 

 

***

  
  
      Себастьян Шоу один из самых влиятельных продюсеров Голливуда не просто так. У него был нюх на фильмы, которые соберут миллионы, будь то боевики или сонные инди-фильмы. Режиссеры любили работать с ним, потому что он "доверял их виденью". Сам Эрик был в долгу у Шоу и его агенту по подбору актеров, Джин Грей, за львиную долю своего успеха. Несколько лет назад Эрик каждый день ходил на прослушивания, а ночью батрачил барменом, чтобы выжить в Лос-Анджелесе. Он подавал надежды, и Джин увидела это на одном из прослушиваний в фильм Бена Аффлека. А потом Себастьян Шоу появился на съемочной площадке, чтоб посмотреть на него в действие, и неожиданно Эрик был приглашен на роль значительно лучше, чем его эпизодическая.  
  
      Шоу решил рискнуть и взял Эрика на второстепенную роль. Они оба получили пользу из этого, если восемьсот миллионов являлись показателем, вместе с кучей ролей, которые посыпались на Эрика после. К сожалению, все роли были основными персонажами в разных боевиках, но грех жаловаться.  
  
      Сейчас Эрик был в той точке своей карьеры, когда Эмма начала намекать, что ему пора взяться за более серьезные драматические роли, чуть ли не по буквам говоря "О-С-К-А-Р". Поэтому когда Шоу позвал его в этот проект, он сомневался. Эрик ожидал, может, поучаствовать в исторических драмах или инди-фильмах, а не в фильме об охоте на убийцу, и только долг перед Шоу заставил его появиться здесь.  
  
      А теперь он должен работать с патлатым сопляком, который даже вовремя прийти не может? Замечательно.  
  
      — Эрик? — Шоу озабочено сцепил руки под подбородком. Все в комнате повернулись к нему. — Тебе что-то не нравится?  
  
      Эрик вздохнул. Нельзя задевать Шоу в комнате, где есть столько людей, но он хотел бы быть достаточно честным.  
  
      — Эта картина про серийного убийцу звучит, как-то, что я уже делал, — сказал он. — Я пытаюсь увеличить мой диапазон.  
  
      Уголком глаз он заметил, как Чарльз понимающе кивнул, пока блондинка рядом с ним закатила глаза.  
  
      — Но это не просто фильм о серийном убийце, — взвинчено ляпнул Алекс. — Шон и я хотели держаться подальше ото всех старых клише. Наш сценарий больше о растущей дружбе между двумя персонажами. Вы смотрели же «Гордость и славу»? Это нечто похожее.  
  
      — И чем же они похожи? — все же любопытно спросил Эрик.  
  
      — Видите ли, ваш персонаж, Майкл, агент ФБР, работающий в одиночку из-за того, что случилось с его предыдущим напарником, — горячо объяснил Шон. — И персонаж Чарльза, Джеймс, лучший в отделе поведенческого анализа ФБР. Он помогает Майклу разобраться в голове убийцы, чтобы определить следующую жертву и остановить его до того, как он убьет еще кого-нибудь. Помимо этого, особые умения Джеймса позволяют ему понять боль Майкла глубже, чем кто-либо, и помочь примирится с прошлым.  
  
      — И на фоне, — прервал его Алекс, — идут события Стоунволлского восстания в конце шестидесятых.  
  
      — Но факт остается фактом, это еще один боевик. Герой ловит злодея и спасает мир. Это уже как День Сурка, я делал это много раз, — рявкнул в ответ Эрик, сжав кулак на бедре.  
  
      Чарльз наклонился вперед, многозначительно глядя на Эрика, после чего обратился к сценаристам:  
  
      — Я понимаю, у Эрика есть некоторые сомнения, но лично я думаю, вы двое отлично поработали, и уже хочу стать частью проекта. Я отойду ненадолго с Рейвен, чтоб обговорить некоторые моменты с расписанием, и скоро вернусь, чтоб подписать бумаги.  
  
      Шоу встал и пожал руку Ксавьера.  
  
      — Спасибо, Чарльз. Думаю, мы уже много времени забрали у Кэссиди и Саммерса, давайте закругляться.  
  
      — Эрик, сядь, — скомандовал Шоу, когда Эрик хотел было подняться с кресла, и ему пришлось сдержать рык, вена на виске пульсировала. Чарльз оглянулся, выходя из комнаты. Шоу подождал, пока все, включая Эмму, уйдут, и продолжил: — Режиссер просил именно тебя. Я рассчитываю, что ты передумаешь.  
  
      — Мы уже говорили об этом, — ответил Эрик, глядя на него.  
  
      — Я не прошу одолжения, Эрик. Я хотел бы выразить свои ожидания, так что скажу снова: я рассчитываю, что ты передумаешь, — Шоу подошел, сжав зубы.  
  
      — Единственное, о чем я передумаю, так это о том, чтоб выйти из этой двери.

 

 

***

  
  
      — Эрик! — окликнул Чарльз, отходя от фасада студии. Его лицо слегка покраснело из-за полуденного солнца.  
  
      Он остановился и обернулся.  
  
      — Ты следишь за мной?  
  
      — Боги, нет, конечно, нет, — слишком быстро ответил Чарльз. Эрик изогнул бровь. — Ладно, хорошо, да. Парковщик сказал, что твоя машина еще припаркована. Думаю, мы не с того начали, и я не прощу себя, если… просто… Можно с тобой поговорить, пожалуйста? Каждый заслуживает второй шанс, да? — лепетал Чарльз, подходя ближе. Он положил руку на локоть Эрика, оттягивая его в сторону.  
  
      Чарльз Ксавьер был не только полным идиотом, но еще и не имел никакого понятия о личном пространстве.  
  
      Что закончилось тем, что Эрика зажал тупой британский импорт с раздражающими длинными волосами, которого он почти не начинал находить невероятно милым, у пожарного выхода.  
  
      — Они правы, ты же знаешь, — начал Чарльз, бегая глазами по его лицу, — о потенциальном успехе сборов. Твои фанаты и мои — совершенно разная аудитория, и только из-за этого за первую неделю мы соберем восемьдесят миллионов.  
  
      — Ты собираешься повторить все, что сказал Шоу? Мне плевать на деньги…  
  
      — Ладно, ладно, прости, — Чарльз поднял руки, сдаваясь, перед тем, как положить руку на лацкан пиджака Эрика. Серьезно. Мамочка не научила его уважать личное пространство? — Я говорил правду. О том, что я большой поклонник. Я взялся за этот фильм, чтоб получить шанс поработать с тобой.  
  
      Эрик недоверчиво фыркнул.  
  
      — Ну, давай, ври дальше, очень вовремя.  
  
      — Стой, ты не знаешь. — Глаза Чарльза расширились, из-за солнечного света его зрачки сузились до маленькой точки, и Эрика засосало в радужную оболочку василькового цвета так быстро, что показалось, что он тонет. — Ты не веришь, насколько ты одарен, какой потенциал у тебя есть. Ты невероятно талантлив, Эрик Леншерр.  
  
      У Эрика бесчисленные толпы фанатов, поющие дифирамбы и клянущиеся в вечной любви, но никто не заставлял его чувствовать себя так, как Чарльз Ксавьер в этот момент, словно он лучше, чем придумывали критики, словно он непобедимый.  
  
      Смешно то, как сильно он хотел верить Чарльзу, смотрящему на него так умоляюще.  
  
      — Я не могу заставить тебя остаться, Эрик. Но я искренне надеюсь, что ты решишься сделать это со мной. Мы могли бы вместе завоевать мир, ты и я.  
  
      — Чарльз! — вскрикнул женский голос со стороны входа.  
  
      — Господи, это Рейвен. — Чарльз оттолкнулся, и рука Эрика оказалась на Чарльза.  
  
      — Здесь я, сейчас приду. — Он улыбнулся, извиняясь, прежде, чем уйти, оставив Эрика, ошарашенным и с кружащейся головой от внезапной потери тепла прикосновений Чарльза и его одеколона.

 

 

***

  
  
      — Эрик, я как раз тебя искала. — Эмма подошла к нему и зашагала в ногу с телефоном в руке. — Я так поняла, это не подходит. Слышала, Мэттью Вон присматривается к какому-то сценарию супергеройского фильма с…  
  
      — Я не ношу спандекс, — перебил ее Эрик. — Скажи Шоу, что я берусь за роль.  
  
      — Серьезно? — немного шокировано спросила она. — Хорошо, я займусь бумагами. — Эмма ушла, встряхнув волосами и цокая каблуками по плитке.  
  
      — Эрик! — крикнул Чарльз, идя из того же направления с Рейвен на хвосте.  
  
      Чарльз ускорил шаг и снова замедлился возле Эрика.  
  
      — Мы как раз уходили. Рад, что я успел увидеть тебя до этого.  
  
      Эрик кивнул, его лицо осветила нежность.  
  
      — Все в порядке. Увидимся на пробах на следующей неделе.  
  
      У Чарльза на лице расцвела улыбка, и Эрик сам не мог не улыбнуться, когда он взял его руку в свою снова.  
  
      — С нетерпением жду. Это начало отличного партнерства, мой друг.  
  
      — Ты слишком оптимистичный. Ты разве не слышал, что со мной очень трудно работать? — ухмыльнулся Эрик.  
  
      Чарльз засмеялся, не разрывая взгляда с Эриком.  
  
      — Я никогда не верю тому, что читаю.

***

 

                                                             

 

***

  
  
      Джин осмотрелась в небольшом офисе, нервничая о предстоящих пробах. Несмотря на ее многолетний опыт, что-то такое конкретно в этом кастинге выбивало ее из колеи. В нем не было нужды, если честно, но Шоу настоял, что ему нужно проверить химию между Эриком Леншерром и Чарльзом Ксавьером, мимоходом добавляя, что "хочет убедиться, что его инвестиции не пропадут зря".  
  
      Джин давно знакома с ним, чтоб знать, что он всегда готов ко всему, и в этих пробах что-то не так. Что-то затевается. Если бы она пыталась угадать, то предположила, что он, наверное, хотел узнать, будут ли нормально работать вместе, а если нет, как повернуть это в свою пользу. Он в этом мастер.  
  
      Отложив тревоги в сторону, Джин убедилась, что камера стоит правильно и провода не будут мешаться. Возня со всякими мелкими деталями помогала избавиться от страха.  
  
      Удостоверившись, что комната выглядела подходяще для глупого теста, она прошла к двери и открыла ее, чтобы увидеть всех собравшихся в коридоре.  
  
      — Заходите. Простите, что так долго, — объявила она, замечая все вариации эмоций от скучающего лица Эрика и счастливой улыбки Чарльза до ошеломления Шоу. Две блондинки зашли первые, заняв места рядом друг с другом.  
  
      — Не так долго, как некоторые, — нараспев сказал Эрик, проходя в дверь и многозначительно взглянув на Ксавьера.  
  
      — Мы разве не договорились оставить это, Эрик? — спросил Чарльз прежде, чем последовать за мужчиной в комнату.  
  
      — Ты да, я — нет.  
  
      — Джентльмены, оставьте это для камеры, пожалуйста, — протянул Шоу. По какой-то необъяснимой для Джин причине, он выглядел удовлетворенно. Глаза Шоу метнулись к девушкам, заставляя Джин захотеть в душ, но они все ответили ему маленькими улыбками. Шоу сверкнул зубами, а потом вернулся к Чарльзу и Эрику.  
  
      Они оба легко кивнули, неловко стоя у стены перед камерой.  
  
      — Все на месте? — спросила Джин, как только суета исчезла и комната погрузилась в многозначительную тишину.  
  
      — Не вижу Сингера, — сказал Шоу, отмечая отсутствие неистовой энергии режиссера.  
  
      — Сегодня нет пробок, — возразил Эрик. Чарльз вздохнул, но никак не ответил на еще один укор. От Рейвен и Эммы раздались смешки, и Джин поняла, что у них была какая-то история о пробках на прошлой неделе.  
  
      Не то чтобы ей есть дело до того, что было до этой встречи.  
  
      — Уверена, он скоро будет здесь, так что почему бы всем не присесть пока. Эрик, Чарльз, что-нибудь хотите? — поинтересовалась Джин, по большей части, для того, чтобы разрядить неловкое напряжение.  
  
      — Я бы выпил чаю, если есть, — сказал Чарльз.  
  
      — Эрл Грей? — спросила она, двигаясь к небольшому столу.  
  
      — Да, спасибо.  
  
      — Одна из многих приятных мелочей, которые вы получите в Студии «Атом», — сказала она, делая чай.  
  
      — Спасибо, Джин, за эту милую речь, но не думаю, что это необходимо. — Шоу недовольно посмотрел на нее. — И Чарльз, и Эрик уже согласились. Это просто для того, чтобы убедиться, что все пройдет гладко.  
  
      — Конечно, — ответила она, ненавидя то, как легко она отступала, когда Шоу делал так.  
  
      Пытаясь занять время до прихода режиссера, Джин еще раз перепроверила камеру, чтоб все работало и никому не обрезало голову. У Эммы была шляпка, которая не влазила в кадр, так что она подняла камеру на несколько дюймов.  
  
      Пять минут спустя слегка смущенный Брайан Сингер вошел в комнату.  
  
      — Прошу прощения у всех. Я успевал, но меня вызвали на площадку Хауса по поводу переговоров с Дженнифер Моррисон.  
  
      — Не проблема, — сказал Чарльз с сияющими глазами, ожидающий начала. Сцену Джин выбирала, чтоб посмотреть, как мужчины будут смотреться во время первой встречи.  
  
      — Только потому, что это ты опоздал на прошлой недели, Чарльз, — парировал Эрик, заработав недовольный взгляд. Джин показалось или Эрик действительно выглядел веселым?  
  
      — Если все уселись, можем начать чтение? — спросила она. Девушка стояла у камеры, ожидая сигнала.  
  
      Она была немного сбита с толку подшучиваниями между актерами или, если быть более точным, тем, что Эрик был в хорошем настроении. Леншерра обсуждали в Голливуде: от громкого вечера в «Рокси» после закрытого концерта «Мьюз» до криков на продавца в «Гелсоне» за то, что плохо упаковал его покупки. Возможно, аксиома верна. Ни у кого нет иммунитета к Чарльзу Ксавьера.  
  
      — Все готово, начинайте, когда можете. Камера будет снимать.  
  
      Она отошла от камеры к креслу возле Шоу и внимательно наблюдала, как два мужчины, профессионалы, быстро перевоплотились в персонажей, которых она себе представляла.

 

 

***

  
  
      Рейвен была на многих кинопробах Чарльза, так что она привыкла ко всему процессу. Большинство проб шли довольно хорошо, потому что Чарльз действительно был необычайно милым и ладил со всеми своими партнерами. Пока еще ни один актер или актриса не смогли превзойти химию между Чарльзом и Мойрой. Даже таблоиды поверили и написали несколько статей о том, что они могут встречаться вне съемок. Только Рейвен знала правду о Чарльзе и собиралась оставить все так.  
  
      Однако наблюдая за тем, как Эрик подошел к Чарльзу, как их глаза встретились, она опешила от такого напряжения в воздухе, от которого начало казаться, что в любой момент может ударить молния. Эрик выглядел старше, побитым, его угловатые плечи сгорбились, когда он вошел в роль Майкла, ожесточенного, циничного волка-одиночки, пристально глядя на застывшего Чарльза.  
  
_МАЙКЛ: Я не знаю, что ты слышал, Джеймс, но я не работаю с напарниками. Одному мне лучше.  
_  
      Взгляд Рейвен перешел на Чарльза. Его глаза, светлые и пронизывающие, вонзились в Эрика. Эмма прошептала рядом:  
  
      — Бог мой, они отлично смотрятся вместе, да?  
  
      — Ага, я поражена, — сказала Рейвен, сначала даже не понимая, что задержала дыхание. Быстрый взгляд на Шоу, Джин и Брайана говорил, что они тоже пододвинулись на своих креслах поближе. Она вернулась к Эрику и Чарльзу, которые внимательно присматривались друг к другу.  
  
      Для любого другого Чарльз выглядел так же, как и раньше, но Рейвен видела, что его осанка была другой: он стоял прямее, казался более бдительным, чем был бы агент ФБР, взгляд цепкий и проницательный. Его акцент стал американизированнее, когда он выдал свои строчки:  
  
_ДЖЕЙМС: Это я и слышал, Майкл. Но так не всегда было? Нет, ты работал не один. Я читал твое досье и знаю о твоем старом напарнике._  
  
      В этот момент Чарльз подошел ближе к Эрику, провел языком по нижней губе, и Рейвен заметила, как раздулись ноздри Эрика, когда его взгляд прошелся по Чарльзу. Эмма издала тихий "дык", ерзая в кресле.  
  
_МАЙКЛ: Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, МакЭвой. Лучше уходи по-хорошему и не вмешивайся.  
  
ДЖЕЙМС: Я не оставлю все так, Майкл, это часть моей работы._  
  
      Чарльз схватил руку Эрика, и у Рейвен достаточно хорошее зрение, чтоб заметить, как он проводит большим пальцем по пульсу на его запястье, и как Эрик глубоко вдыхает, когда его взгляд темнеет. Он наклонил голову в сторону, словно готовился поцеловать Чарльза, а тот, нахально улыбаясь, смотрел на рот Эрика, после чего снова облизал нижнюю губу, медленнее и сознательнее.  
  
      — Разве где-то сказано, что они здесь должны целоваться? — сказала Эмма, листая сценарий. — Потому что я уверена, что они сейчас будут.  
  
      — Не думаю. — Рейвен просто не могла отвести взгляд от магнетизма между ними и вспомнила, что это пробы, когда Брайан начал аплодировать.  
  
      — Парни, это было потрясающе, — сказал он, пока Шоу и Джин присоединялись к его хлопкам с раскрытыми ртами. — Очень эмоциональная сцена, вы привнесли в неё чудесную энергию.  
  
      Она видела, как Эрик часто моргал, выходя из оцепенения, пока Чарльз, казалось, был немного разочарован, отходя назад. Может, они оба позабыли, что в комнате есть другие люди.  
  
      — Мы закончили? — спрашивает Эрик, его голос слегка охрип. — Если нет, мне нужно отлучиться в ванную.  
  
      — Конечно, иди, — сказал Шоу, лыбясь. Он выглядел, словно узнал что-то очень ценное и никому об этом не расскажет. — Продолжим, когда вернешься.  
  
      Как только Эрик быстро вышел из комнаты, Чарльз, краснющий, как будто пробежал милю, подошел к Рейвен и Эмма, провев рукой по волосам.  
  
      — Прошло неплохо, да? — спросил он Рейвен. Его глаза сияют и улыбка граничит с ухмылкой.  
  
      — Точно, — сказала Эмма. — Если это был кастинг порно.  
  
      Чарльз слишком громко рассмеялся.  
  
      — Ты такая шутница, Эмма. — Его лицо просияло, когда он увидел, что Эрик проскользнул обратно в комнату. Чарльз отправился в другой угол помещения, оставляя Рейвен и Эмму, любопытно переглядывающихся.  
  
      — Почему я разрываюсь между возбуждением и ужасом? — изумленно спросила Рейвен, вызывая волну смеха у женщины, похлопывающую ее по руке.  
  
      — Не только ты, сладкая, — задумчиво произнесла Эмма, обернувшись, чтоб посмотреть на Эрика и Чарльза, которые снова стояли вместе, слишком близко. — Думаю, мы изобрели лекарство от климакса.  
  
      Рейвен пришлось тут же закрыть рот рукой, пока ее хохот не услышал Шоу.

 

 

***

  
  
      Чарльз знал, что его не воспринимают всерьез много людей. Это из-за его работы, он сделал карьеру, играя в бестолковых романтических комедиях, в которых полно дыр в сюжете размером с Китай. Он понимает, что его внешний вид тоже не особо помогает: он легко мог очаровать старушек и убедить копов в своей невинности, но не мог получить хорошие, содержательные роли. В конце концов, ему было трудно начать встречаться с кем-либо, потому что многие думали, что он просто неуклюжий романтик-англичанин, каких он играл на экране. Чарльз хотел кого-то равного, кто станет воспринимать его серьезно и не будет ожидать увидеть его киношный эквивалент.  
  
      И Чарльз почувствовал, когда общался с Эриком Леншерром, что имеет дело с равным.  
  
      Он был ошеломлен, как и все остальные, удивительной химией, которая зажглась между ними, и после проб Чарльз был уверен, что Эрик почувствовал это тоже. Казалось, Леншерр сжирал его целиком глазами, как будто он уже был без одежды и в кровати Эрика. И было легко признать, что кровать Эрика — именно то место, в котором он хотел бы быть. Но не так легко придумать, как туда попасть.  
  
      Чарльз бросил нервный взгляд в сторону идущей рядом Рейвен, пока она болтала о каком-то обеде с Джерри Брукхаймером. Если бы она знала, что он продумывал, как забраться в штаны своего партнера по съемкам, она бы затащила его на знак Голливуда, чтоб весь Лос-Анджелес видел, как она его бьет. Так что ему нужно было быть аккуратным с предлогами, приглашая Эрика.  
  
      — Дай мне минутку, — сказал он, когда Рейвен наконец-то сделала паузу в своей болтовне. Он быстро вернулся в студию, где чуть ли не врезался в Эрика и Эмму, собирающихся уйти.  
  
      — Чарльз. — Эрик выглядел едва ли удивленным, и было заметно, как он пытался не улыбнуться. — Забыл что-то?  
  
       _Тебя_ , подумал он.  
  
      — Эм, да. Можно тебя на пару слов? Наедине? — спросил Чарльз и посмотрел нервно на Эмму, ответившую выжидающим взглядом.  
  
      Эрик повернулся к ней, кивая на дверь.  
  
      — Иди, увидимся завтра.  
  
      Эмма резко вздохнула, надевая белоснежные перчатки.  
  
      — Вы, мужчины, как открытая книга. — Она равнодушно махнула на них рукой, зацокав каблуками по коридору, оставляя Чарльза с Эриком.  
  
      — Ах, да. Мы теперь одни. — Чарльз улыбнулся ему. Эрика изумила рука Чарльза на его груди. — Это хорошо, разве нет?  
  
      Эрик не выдержал и все-таки улыбнулся, это сделала его мягче, красивее.  
  
      — Чего ты хочешь, Ксавьер?  
  
      — Мне кажется, если я оставлю все как есть, ты никогда не перестанешь издеваться надо мной из-за моего опоздания. Позволь угостить тебя ужином и загладить вину. — Чарльз напялил самый убедительный, упрашивающий взгляд, от которого и черствейшие режиссеры соглашались поменять сценарий. — Ты свободен?  
  
      Эрик посмотрел на руку на своей груди, которую Чарльз упорно отказывался убрать, и, к удивлению Чарльза, он мог почувствовать, как сердцебиение стремительно набирало темп.  
  
      — Если да, пообещаешь прекратить меня преследовать?  
  
      Чарльз наградил его обаятельнейшой улыбкой.  
  
      — Пообещаю все, что захочешь, Эрик. — Он немного передвинул руку по теплой, твердой груди Эрика и услышал мягкий вдох.  
  
      — Ладно, веди.  
  
      Рейвен все еще стояла у входа, ее брови взлетели вверх, когда увидела Леншерра, следующего за Чарльзом.  
  
      — Мы будем ужинать вместе, — сообщил он. — С Эриком.  
  
      Губы Рейвен растянулись в широкой ухмылке.  
  
      — Почему я не удивлена?  
  
      Чарльз посмотрел на невозмутимо, доставая ключи от машины.  
  
      — Только за это, я не дам тебе вести. Эрик, ты не против посидеть сзади?  
  
      Эрик, до этого наблюдавший за этим с насмешливым изумлением, просто пожал плечами.  
  
      — Я в порядке, пока ты не решил бросить меня в багажник.


	2. We Should be Lovers, And That's a Fact

      Не то что­бы Чарльз был пло­хим во­дите­лем. Он во­дил бе­зуп­речно. В Ан­глии. Но аме­рикан­ские до­роги — сов­сем дру­гое де­ло, и это пос­то­ян­но при­бав­ля­ло проб­лем. А у ко­го бы их не бы­ло, ес­ли бы ему при­ходи­лось во­дить не по той сто­роне до­роги? Это су­мас­шес­твие — вот, что это, и это не его ви­на. Пре­ис­полнен­ный ре­шимостью до­ехать до рес­то­рана це­лым и нев­ре­димым (на­де­ясь, в при­дачу еще и впе­чат­лить Эри­ка), Чарльз за­вел дви­гатель и на­чал отъ­ез­жать с пар­ковки.  
  
      Как толь­ко ма­шина подъ­еха­ла к во­ротам, она рез­ко дер­ну­лась, чуть не за­дев пе­шехо­да на ожив­ленной ули­це.  
  
      — Черт по­дери! — за­орал Чарльз на бед­но­го пе­шехо­да.  
  
      — Кто-то здесь очень вспыль­чи­вый? — нас­мешли­во раз­да­лось с зад­не­го си­дения.  
  
      — Боль­ше по­хоже на то, что у Чарль­за от­вра­щение к аме­рикан­ским до­рогам, — ска­зала Рей­вен. — При­готовь­ся к ин­те­рес­ной по­ез­дке, Эрик.  
  
      — Рей­вен, я не нас­толь­ко плох, — раз­дра­жен­но вздох­нул Чарльз.  
  
      — Лад­но, ты прос­то при­вык во­дить по ле­вой сто­роне, ду­маю, этим все ска­зано.  
  
      Быс­тро взгля­нув в зер­ка­ло зад­не­го ви­да, Чарльз за­метил, что муж­чи­на взвол­но­ван­но под­нял бровь.  
  
      — Те­бе не о чем вол­но­вать­ся, мой друг, — за­верил Чарльз. — У ме­ня не бы­ло ава­рий поч­ти пол­го­да.  
  
      — По­чему-то он гор­дится тем, что дол­жно быть нор­маль­ным, — Рей­вен не­воз­му­тимо пе­реп­ро­веря­ла свой ре­мень бе­зопас­ности, на вся­кий слу­чай.  
  
      — По­чему бы не по­менять те­му? — пред­ло­жил Эрик так же спо­кой­но, как и всег­да, но его нер­вы вы­дава­ло пос­ту­кива­ние ко­лен­ка­ми по си­дению Чарль­за.  
  
      — Чуд­но, — от­ве­тил Чарльз, су­зив гла­за на ве­чер­нее дви­жение. — И так как я тут нем­но­го за­нят, вы­бор те­мы за то­бой, Эрик.  
  
      Эрик за­ер­зал на зад­нем си­дение, глу­боко за­думав­шись.  
  
      — Я в ту­пике, — приз­нался он, пос­мотрев на Рей­вен, на­де­ясь, что она по­может.  
  
      Рей­вен про­си­яла, по­вер­нувшись в крес­ле ли­цом к муж­чи­не.  
  
      — Ты ви­дел уда­лен­ную сце­ну с Чарль­зом из "Сви­дания всле­пую", Эрик?  
  
      — Рей­вен, по­жалуй­ста, — уп­рекнул Чарльз, чувс­твуя, как по ли­цу раз­ли­ва­ет­ся жар. Он все пы­тал­ся смот­реть на до­рогу — хо­тя от это­го ни­како­го про­ку, ули­ца за­бита ма­шина­ми, — но Рей­вен, ка­залось бы, го­това все­ми воз­можны­ми пу­тями обес­пе­чить его уни­жение. — Эри­ку не нуж­но ви­деть это.  
  
      Но су­дя по яр­ко­му огонь­ку в гла­зах Эри­ка, уже поз­дно.  
  
      — Мне нуж­но, Чарльз.  
  
      — Я по­кажу, — за­яви­ла Рей­вен, ты­кая паль­ца­ми по эк­ра­ну те­лефо­на. — Вот, — ска­зала она, пе­реда­вая те­лефон ожи­да­юще­му Эри­ку.  
  
      Чарльз из­дал жа­лоб­ный, мно­гос­тра­даль­ный вздох, ког­да Эрик на­чал хо­хотать над сце­ной. Той сце­ной. Чарльз был бо­лее чем зна­ком с ней: он тан­це­вал и дер­гался под Бо­ба Си­гера в од­них бок­се­рах. В пос­ледний раз, ког­да Ксавь­ер ос­ме­ливал­ся про­верить Ютуб, ви­део (заг­ру­жен­ное кем-то под ни­ком Mystique88) уже наб­ра­ло боль­ше вось­ми­сот ты­сяч прос­мотров.  
  
      — Лад­но, Эрик, хва­тит с те­бя. — Чарльз уже хо­тел на­чать бить­ся го­ловой об руль.  
  
      — О, нет. — Эрик уми­рал со сме­ху, на­жимая "Пов­тор" с боль­шим вос­торгом, чем бы­ло бы ком­фор­тно Чарль­зу. — Это как смот­реть на блед­но­го, то­щего, тан­цу­юще­го... ле­бедя.  
  
      — Я знаю, хо­рошо? — Рей­вен нак­ры­вали прис­ту­пы, и Чарль­зу за­хоте­лось, чтоб у не­го в ма­шине бы­ла боль­шая крас­ная кноп­ка "КА­ТАПУЛЬ­ТА" из Лу­ни Тюнз.  
  
      — Хо­рошо, Эрик, вот те­перь ду­маю, что те­бе дос­та­точ­но, — ска­зал Чарльз, ког­да уви­дел, как Лен­шерр от­ки­нул­ся на­зад в крес­ле с крас­ным от сме­ха ли­цом. — И спа­сибо те­бе, Рей­вен, что от­влек­ла нас на вре­мя. Уве­рен, Эрик не хо­чет, чтоб ему по­том снил­ся я в тру­сах в кош­ма­рах.  
  
      Те­перь Эрик ух­мыль­нул­ся.  
  
      — Ты слиш­ком хо­рошо уве­рен в том, че­го я хо­чу, а че­го нет.  
  
      Рей­вен сжа­лилась над Чарль­зом и, на­конец-то, заб­ра­ла те­лефон у муж­чи­ны.  
  
      — Ну, я ду­маю, ве­село бы­ло дать Эри­ку уви­деть эту твою сто­рону, Чарльз. Ты сог­ла­сен со мной, Эрик?  
  
      — Да­же очень, — Лен­шерр вя­ло улыб­нулся в зер­ка­ло, что зас­та­вило что-то ек­нуть в гру­ди Чарль­за.  
  
      — Я и сам бу­ду рад ска­зать, что я не та­кой зо­лотой маль­чик, как все в Гол­ли­вуде хо­тели бы, — про­бор­мо­тал Чарльз, по­вора­чивая на­лево.  
  
      — Чтоб уви­деть это, нуж­на те­кила, — до­бави­ла Рей­вен, иг­но­рируя его ко­сой взгляд.  
  
      — Спа­сибо сно­ва, Рей­вен. Эри­ку не обя­затель­но знать все мои ужас­ные ка­чес­тва.  
  
      — Во­об­ще, мне нра­вит­ся знать, что они есть, — ска­зал Эрик, ле­ниво про­ведя по во­лосам ру­кой. Кра­сивый уб­лю­док. — Но те­перь я чувс­твую се­бя в не­удоб­ном по­ложе­нии.  
  
      — Вот для че­го и ну­жен ужин, Эрик, — ух­мы­ля­ясь, ска­зал Чарльз, дви­га­ясь по буль­ва­ру Сан­та-Мо­ники. — Ка­жет­ся, мы бу­дем на мес­те че­рез ми­нут двад­цать, двад­цать пять, ес­ли все эти ма­шины не ис­чезнут с ули­цы.  
  
      — Так это все для это­го? — спро­сила Рей­вен, яз­ви­тель­но пос­мотрев на Чарль­за, что он с ра­достью про­иг­но­риро­вал, вклю­чая ра­дио в ма­шине, как от­вле­чение. Ста­ло лег­че, ког­да "I Can’t Decide" на­чала иг­рать из ди­нами­ков.  
  
      — Это не та груп­па, ко­торую я от те­бя ожи­дал, Чарльз, — ска­зал он, но, к удив­ле­нию Чарль­за, Эрик, ка­залось, сог­ла­сен с этим вы­бором, ки­вая в такт му­зыке. До это­го мо­мен­та Чарльз ду­мал, что Эрик слож­ный, злой муж­чи­на, ко­торый слу­ша­ет тя­желый рок.  
  
      — Ну что я мо­гу ска­зать? — Чарльз по­жал пле­чами. — Люб­лю всех удив­лять.  
  
      — Кста­ти, у них от­личные шоу, — ска­зал Эрик, и те­перь удив­ле­на уже Рей­вен. — Те­бе сто­ит схо­дить, ког­да они в сле­ду­ющий раз бу­дут здесь. Луч­ше, чем шоу тран­свес­ти­тов, как по мне.  
  
      — У ме­ня не выш­ло по­пасть не­дав­но, но я поп­ро­бую. Мне ин­те­рес­но все, что де­ла­ет груп­па, — приз­нался Чарльз, де­лая мыс­ленную по­мет­ку ку­пить би­леты, ког­да у них бу­дут гас­тро­ли.  
  
      Рей­вен раз­верну­лась к Эри­ку.  
  
      — По­жалуй­ста, не да­вай ему по­вода по­гово­рить о "Scissor Sisters", Эрик. Это мо­жет за­нять весь ужин. Он лю­бит и хо­чет пе­рес­пать с по­лови­ной груп­пы пос­ле то­го кон­церта в Лон­до­не два го­да на­зад.  
  
      — Рей­вен! — вос­клик­нул Чарльз.  
  
      — Что? Это же прав­да! Я прос­то рас­ска­зываю Эри­ку о че­лове­ке, с ко­торым он бу­дет ра­ботать нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев.  
  
      — Что-то под­ска­зыва­ет, что они бу­дут очень ин­те­рес­ны­ми, — про­тянул Эрик, и ког­да Чарльз сно­ва уви­дел его в зер­ка­ле зад­не­го ви­да, он улы­бал­ся и от­кры­вал рот под пес­ню.  
  


***

  
  
      "Бос­са Но­ва" — не один из са­мых лю­бимых рес­то­ранов Эри­ка, но, ка­залось, это ско­ро из­ме­нит­ся. Сам он обыч­но пред­по­читал италь­ян­скую кух­ню (мож­но вы­тянуть пар­ня из Ев­ро­пы, но не вы­тащишь Ев­ро­пу из пар­ня), но чер­тов Чарльз Ксавь­ер умо­ля­юще пос­мотрел на Эри­ка сво­ими го­лубы­ми гла­зами и ска­зал: "Не хо­чешь поп­ро­бовать се­год­ня бра­зиль­скую кух­ню, Эрик?". Лен­шерр без заз­ре­ния со­вес­ти ска­зал да, и Рей­вен ода­рила его рез­ким взгля­дом, ко­торый под­ра­зуме­вал, что Эрик сог­ла­сил­ся бы, да­же ес­ли бы Чарльз пред­ло­жил по­ужи­нать сит­чу­ан­ским жа­реным ал­ли­гато­ром.  
  
      Эрик ска­зал се­бе, что он прос­то пы­та­ет­ся быть дру­желюб­ным, вот и все. Ему при­дет­ся ра­ботать с этим муж­чи­ной, по мень­шей ме­ре, нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев, и луч­ше бы сде­лать их нас­толь­ко при­ят­ны­ми, нас­коль­ко это воз­можно.  
  
      — Да­вай, Эрик. — Чарльз шел воз­ле не­го ко вхо­ду, так близ­ко, что они слу­чай­но уда­рились пле­чами. — Уми­раю с го­лоду, а ты?  
  
      — Не­веро­ят­но го­лоден, — от­ве­тил Эрик чес­тно, хо­тя и не упо­мянул, в ка­ком смыс­ле.  
  
      У рес­то­рана сто­яла длин­ная оче­редь, и ког­да Эрик и Чарльз по­дош­ли, гром­кая бол­товня быс­тро пе­реш­ла в тре­пет­ные пе­решеп­ты­вания. "Это тот, о ком я ду­маю..?" — ус­лы­шал Эрик, как вос­клик­ну­ла жен­щи­на, по­ка ее друг из­да­вал ка­кие-то зву­ки, по­хожие на ре­зан­ную кош­ку. Чарльз вос­при­нял это вни­мания как дол­жное, собс­твен­но, точ­но так же, как и Эрик. Это слу­чалось слиш­ком час­то, чтоб ре­аги­ровать на это.  
  
      Мет­ро­детель сто­ял за стой­кой со ску­ча­ющим ви­дом, но ожи­вил­ся, уви­дев ком­па­нию.  
  
      — Сю­да, гос­по­да и ма­дам, — ска­зал он, да­же не про­верив, за­няты ли сто­лики. Эрик по­нял, что ус­та­вил­ся на офи­ци­ан­та, ко­торый, не стес­ня­ясь, оце­нива­юще смот­рел на Чарль­за  
  
      Их по­сади­ли за ти­хий, от­да­лен­ный сто­лик, спря­тан­ный в глу­бине за­ла, где их не бы­ло вид­но боль­шинс­тву гля­зе­ющих по­сети­телей рес­то­рана. Чарльз не об­ра­щал вни­мания на ше­пот и взгля­ды и с удо­воль­стви­ем изу­чал ме­ню, по­ка Рей­вен поп­равля­ла во­лосы в от­ра­жении те­лефо­на. Пре­дава­ясь до­воль­но стран­но­му ужи­ну, Эрик то­же взял ме­ню, его гла­за на ав­то­мате про­пус­ти­ли все, где бы­ло мно­го уг­ле­водов.  
  
      — Ду­маю, я за­кажу ба­рани­ну на шпаж­ках, — объ­явил Чарльз не­кото­рое вре­мя спус­тя, по­тирая ру­ки. — Это вро­де их фир­менное блю­до.  
  
      — Чарльз, ты на ди­ете, — ус­та­ло и ску­ча­юще ска­зала Рей­вен, слов­но этот раз­го­вор про­ис­хо­дил не впер­вые и она зна­ет, что он ни­куда не при­ведет.  
  
      — Рей­вен, по­жалуй­ста, — осуж­да­юще пос­мотрел на нее Ксавь­ер. — Мы приш­ли сю­да хо­рошо про­вес­ти вре­мя, и я не хо­чу сле­дить за сво­ей та­ли­ей.  
  
      — По те­бе не ска­жешь, что те­бе нуж­но, — ляп­нул Эрик, не по­думав, и до не­го дош­ло это, толь­ко ког­да Чарльз лу­чезар­но ему улыб­нулся, слов­но он изоб­рел ле­карс­тво от ра­ка. — Эм, я имел в ви­ду, что вид­но, что ты ра­бота­ешь над со­бой. — Вау, Лен­шерр, это еще ху­же. Те­перь со­вер­шенно оче­вид­но, что ты оце­нивал сво­его на­тураль­но­го пар­тнё­ра по съ­ем­кам. Смя­тен­ный, Эрик ут­кнул­ся в ме­ню, от­ка­зыва­ясь по­явит­ся из-за не­го, по­ка офи­ци­ант не при­ходит ему на спа­сение.  
  
      — Доб­рый ве­чер, — он ус­лы­шал при­ят­ный го­лос Чарль­за, нап­равлен­ный на то, что­бы оча­ровать не­задач­ли­вого офи­ци­ан­та. — Рей­вен, что ты за­кажешь?  
  
      — Теп­лый са­лат из шпи­ната и от­вер­тку. — Рей­вен зву­чала ску­ча­юще. И нем­но­го раз­дра­жено, хо­тя Эрик не мог по­нять по­чему.  
  
      — Пре­вос­ходно. Я бу­ду гриб­ной суп и ба­рани­ну на шпаж­ках. И бо­кал Пи­но Ну­ар, — ска­зал Чарльз. Эрик по­чувс­тво­вал его теп­лую ру­ку на сво­ей. — Эрик, че­го бы ты хо­тел?  
  
       _Те­бя_. Эрик был бла­года­рен, что го­ды обу­чения ак­тер­ско­го мас­терс­тва прош­ли не зря и он мог сох­ра­нить ли­цо и не мо­лоть чушь.  
  
      — Мне фи­ле оку­ня и су­хой мар­ти­ни, — ска­зал он, ак­ку­рат­но вы­тяги­вая ру­ку из-под ру­ки Чарль­за. Мо­жет, это бы­ло его во­об­ра­жение, но ему по­каза­лось, что Чарльз нем­но­го нах­му­рил­ся. Но его лоб раз­гла­дил­ся, и Эрик от­махнул­ся от этой мыс­ли.  
  
      — От­личный вы­бор, — ска­зал офи­ци­ант преж­де, чем уда­лить­ся, и Эрик вос­поль­зо­вал­ся под­вернув­шей­ся воз­можностью очень вни­матель­но изу­чить свои ног­ти.  
  
      — Ну так, Эрик. — Эти не­веро­ят­но го­лубые гла­за сно­ва ус­тре­мились на не­го. — Че­го ты ждешь от этой ро­ли?  
  
      — Эм. — Эрик хму­ро пос­мотрел на ска­терть. Не смот­ри на его рот. Не смот­ри на его гу­бы. — Ну, это са­мый це­реб­раль­ный трил­лер, в ко­тором я учас­тво­вал. Алекс и Шон про­дела­ли боль­шую ра­боту со сце­нари­ем.  
  
      — Ах, да, сце­нарий. Он неп­ло­хой, да? — Чарльз по­ложил под­бо­родок на сло­жен­ные ру­ки, нак­ло­ня­ясь чуть бли­же к Эри­ку.  
  
      — Луч­ший из всех, что я чи­тал, — приз­нался Лен­шерр, иг­но­рируя удив­ленные взгля­ды Рей­вен и Чарль­за. — Мне же мо­жет что-то нра­вит­ся?  
  
      Рей­вен по­мор­щи­ла нос.  
  
      — У те­бя есть не­кая ре­пута­ция.  
  
      Эрик под­нял бро­ви.  
  
      — Да? Ка­кая? — Он осоз­на­ет, что его го­лос стал ни­же, веж­ли­во-уг­ро­жа­ющим, та­ким, ка­кой он ис­поль­зо­вал, что­бы доп­ра­шивать эк­ранных зло­де­ев.  
  
      Рей­вен от­ве­ла взгляд, но Чарльз нис­коль­ко не вол­но­вал­ся.  
  
      — Как я и го­ворил, Эрик, я ни­ког­да не ве­рю про­читан­но­му. — И ког­да теп­лая улыб­ка опять оза­рила его ли­цо, ка­шель Рей­вен на­пом­нил, что он нак­ло­нил­ся слиш­ком близ­ко. Он быс­тро сел об­ратно, смот­ря по сто­ронам, ку­да угод­но, толь­ко не на Чарль­за.  
  
      К счастью, еду приш­лось ждать не дол­го, и Эрик был го­тов об­нять офи­ци­ан­та за это. Он за­нял­ся сво­им оку­нем, поз­во­ляя Рей­вен и Чарль­зу об­су­дить пред­сто­ящую встре­чу с ка­ким-то дру­гим про­дюсе­ром из-за бу­дуще­го про­ек­та. Лен­шерр под­нял взгляд, ког­да ус­лы­шал свое имя, за­метив что Рей­вен смот­рит на не­го с под­ня­той бровью, а Чарльз выг­ля­дел до­воль­но за­ин­три­гова­но.  
  
      — Это прав­да, Эрик?  
  
      — Что прав­да? — спро­сил Эрик, и, о прес­вя­той Бог на свя­щен­ных не­бесах, Чарльз на­роч­но так впил­ся крас­ны­ми гу­бами в яг­ненка, зас­тавляя но­ги Эри­ка са­ми со­бой раз­дви­нуть­ся?  
  
      — Мы про тот раз, ког­да ты на­пил­ся в хлам пос­ле зак­ры­того кон­церта Мь­юз, — ска­зала Рей­вен, и Эрик за­метил, что она впер­вые за ве­чер улыб­ну­лась. — Прав­да, что те­бя выр­ва­ло на ко­го-то?  
  
      Ког­да Чарльз не­довер­чи­во хмык­нул, Эрик без­за­бот­но мах­нул ру­кой на Рей­вен.  
  
      — Лад­но, мо­жет быть, той ночью бы­ло слиш­ком мно­го те­килы и я дей­стви­тель­но это сде­лал. — Эрик ос­та­новил­ся для дра­мати­чес­ко­го эф­фекта, по­ка Чарльз и Рей­вен хо­хота­ли. — И, мо­жет быть, это как-то пов­ли­яло на то, по­чему TMZ всег­да ис­поль­зу­ет мои не­удач­ные фо­тог­ра­фии, где мо­гут.  
  
      Чарльз вос­торжен­но улыб­нулся, по­ка раз­дра­жение Рей­вен, по всей ви­димос­ти, по­нем­но­гу ис­че­зало.  
  
      — Это мно­гое объ­яс­ня­ет, мой друг.  
  
      — Ни­ког­да не пы­тай­тесь на­по­ить Мэт­та Бел­ла­ми, — вздох­нул Эрик. — Он под­лец и пь­яни­ца. И я го­ворю в са­мом неж­ном клю­че, ко­неч­но же.  
  
      Чарльз хит­ро, драз­ня­ще улыб­нулся, ког­да Рей­вен дра­матич­но за­кати­ла гла­за.  
  
      — Да, Эрик, по­тому что у те­бя ре­пута­ция че­лове­ка неж­но­го. — Гла­за Чарль­за за­дор­но свер­кну­ли.  
  
      Эрик нак­ло­нил­ся, наб­лю­дая за тем, как Чарльз прис­ту­пил к сле­ду­юще­му кус­ку.  
  
      — Я мо­гу быть очень неж­ным, ес­ли нуж­но, — ска­зал он, его тон по­менял­ся на тот, ко­торым он соб­лазнял раз­ных пер­со­нажей.  
  
      — Ммм. — Чарльз при­жал­ся гу­бами к шам­пу­ру, и Эрик мог толь­ко наб­лю­дать, да­же не пос­мотрев на Рей­вен, ког­да она про­бор­мо­тала се­бе под нос "Ох, Бо­же пра­вый".  
  
      — Вкус­ный яг­не­нок, Чарльз? — Эрик сде­лал длин­ный гло­ток на­пит­ка.  
  
      — По­чему ты спра­шива­ешь? — Чарльз, дол­жно быть, за­был, что Рей­вен во­об­ще бы­ла ря­дом, по­тому что он от­кры­то ус­та­вил­ся на Эри­ка.  
  
      — Прос­то. Те­бе, ка­жет­ся, очень нра­вит­ся, су­дя по зву­кам. — Эрик от­пил мар­ти­ни, ух­мы­ля­ясь.  
  
      — Я всег­да из­даю эти зву­ки, ког­да кла­ду то, что мне нра­вит­ся, в рот, — ска­зал Чарльз, и Эрик сде­лал глу­бокий вздох.  
  
      Рей­вен под­ня­ла ру­ки:  
  
      — Окей, вам дво­им нуж­но у­еди­нить­ся. Серь­ез­но. — Она выг­ля­дела шо­киро­ван­ной. — Хо­тите я поз­во­ню в "Бе­вер­ли У­ил­шер"?  
  
      — Не сме­ши, Рей­вен, — очень спо­кой­но ска­зал Чарльз, но его крас­не­ющие ще­ки пол­ностью пор­ти­ли эф­фект.  
  
      — У те­бя что-то тут, — ска­зал Эрик, ка­са­ясь сво­их губ.  
  
      — Оу! — нег­ромко вос­клик­нул Чарльз, под­ни­мая бро­ви. Эрик за­воро­жено наб­лю­дал, как он про­вел сред­ним паль­цем по угол­ку губ преж­де, чем про­вес­ти по кон­чи­ку паль­ца язы­ком, смот­ря на Эри­ка все вре­мя. Чарльз из­дал ти­хий стон и зак­рыл гла­за, тем­ные рес­ни­цы уда­рились о блед­ную ко­жу щек. — Этот со­ус бо­жес­тве­нен.  
  
      Черт по­дери, имей жа­лость, прок­лял его в со­тый раз Эрик и до­пил ос­татки сво­ей вы­пив­ки.  
  
      Чарльз поз­вал офи­ци­ан­тку, улы­ба­ясь, слов­но на прос­лу­шива­ние "Я трах­нул... всех".  
  
      — Еще один су­хой мар­ти­ни для мо­его дру­га, по­жалуй­ста.  
  
      Эрик пос­мотрел вверх, ду­мая, чем же он зас­лу­жил все это.  
  
      — Двой­ной.  
  


***

  
  
      Все трое выш­ли из "Бос­са Но­вы" в при­под­ня­том нас­тро­ении, пол­ные еды и еще боль­ше вы­пив­ки. Рей­вен хи­хика­ла, ко­выляя в сво­их са­погах к ма­шине.  
  
      — Я от­ве­зу те­бя до­мой, мой друг? — спро­сил Чарльз, с сов­сем чуть-чуть зап­ле­та­ющим­ся язы­ком.  
  
      — Толь­ко ес­ли до­кажешь, что не убь­ешь по пу­ти, — крик­нул Эрик, по­ка он про­нес­ся ми­мо не­го.  
  
      — Мне прой­ти по ли­нии или дот­ро­нуть­ся до но­са? — Чарльз, не до­жида­ясь от­ве­та, на­чал де­лать и то, и дру­гое од­новре­мен­но, за­кан­чи­вая с ве­селым "та-да!" и кла­ня­ясь на сар­касти­чес­кие хлоп­ки Эри­ка.  
  
      — Ми­ло, что ты по­пытал­ся, Чарльз, но ты ни­кого не об­ма­нешь, — драз­нился Эрик, по­вер­нувшись ли­цом к не­му и пя­тясь на­зад.  
  
      — Серь­ез­но. Прос­то по­целуй­тесь и по­кон­чи­те с этим. — На гром­кий го­лос Рей­вен на­чали обо­рачи­вать­ся про­хожие и пя­лить­ся на Эри­ка и Чарль­за с ши­роко от­кры­тыми гла­зами, пе­решеп­ты­ва­ясь.  
  
      Эри­ка это ни­как не зат­ро­нуло.  
  
      — Не по­нимаю, о чем ты, Рей­вен, — ска­зал он неб­режно, до­гоняя ее воз­ле ма­шины. За­катив гла­за, Чарльз про­дол­жил во­лочит­ся за ни­ми, про­веряя свой Blackberry и чи­тая со­об­ще­ние от Мой­ры, до ко­торой, дол­жно быть, дош­ли слу­хи, что он бу­дет ра­ботать с Эри­ком над но­вым филь­мом. Она спра­шива­ла, прав­да ли это и не со­бирал­ся ли Чарльз ку­пить стра­хов­ку по­луч­ше.  
  
      — Глу­пыш­ка Мой­ра, — про­бор­мо­тал Чарльз под нос, улы­ба­ясь, от­пра­вив ей от­вет. Его зас­тал врас­плох не­ожи­дан­но раз­давший­ся из-за спи­ны го­лос:  
  
      — Прос­ти­те, Чарльз, что вы ска­зали о Мой­ре?  
  
      — Что? — Он ос­толбе­нел, по­няв, что за ним сто­яла тол­па па­парац­ци, ка­меры нап­равле­ны не­го и те­лефон, на­вер­ное, прив­ле­чен­ные гром­ки­ми за­яв­ле­ни­ями Рей­вен. Он ос­мотрел­ся, ища ее и Эри­ка, ко­торые слов­но под зем­лю про­вали­лись. — Ухо­дите, по­жалуй­ста, без ком­мента­ри­ев.  
  
      — Чарльз, ну же, что про­ис­хо­дит меж­ду ва­ми и Мой­рой? — кто-то прок­ри­чал. Вспыш­ка, оша­рашив­шая его, ос­ле­пила.  
  
      — Бо­же пра­вый, на­род. — Чарльз от­вернул­ся от объ­ек­ти­вов, жму­рясь, по­ка крас­ные сле­ды вспы­шек ис­че­зали. — Мо­жете прос­то дать нам один ве­чер спо­кой­ствия?  
  
      К его удив­ле­нию, кто-то схва­тил его за ру­ку, та­ща впе­ред, и спус­тя мгно­вение он об­на­ружи­ва­ет се­бя в бе­зопас­ности рук Эри­ка.  
  
      — От­ва­лите, — он слы­шал, как Эрик ог­ры­зал­ся на жур­на­лис­тов.  
  
      — Мы прос­то хо­тели...  
  
      — Я ска­зал от­ва­лите, — вскрик­нул Эрик, и гул па­парац­ци мгно­вен­но за­тих. Чарльз ки­нул им са­модо­воль­ный взгляд, поз­во­ляя Эри­ку та­щить се­бя в ма­шину.  
  
      Чарльз все еще пы­тал­ся про­мор­гать­ся, си­дя на во­дитель­ском мес­те. Вско­ре их ма­шина сно­ва бы­ла ок­ру­жена вспыш­ка­ми ка­мер, и он по­нял, что им нуж­но уби­рать­ся от­сю­да, и по­быс­трее.  
  
      — Эрик, ку­да те­бя от­везти? — спро­сил Чарльз, по­вора­чивая ключ.  
  
      — Хэн­кок Парк, со сто­роны Ла Бри, — ска­зал Эрик, он выг­ля­дел все еще раз­дра­жен­ным.  
  
      Рей­вен по­кача­ла го­ловой и не­ожи­дан­но по­каза­ла па­парац­ци сред­ний па­лец.  
  
      — Черт, вы и ша­гу не сту­пите без то­го, что­бы не по­пасть на таб­ло­иды.  
  
      — И не го­вори. — Не­доволь­ство — то, что Чарльз не слы­шал от Эри­ка с пер­вой встре­чи. — Да­вай­те прос­то сва­лим. Я да­же не бу­ду ду­мать, как они уз­на­ли, где мы, но это и не­важ­но.  
  
      Чарльз под­нял ру­ку, за­щища­ясь от вспы­шек. Но хо­тя бы то, как Эрик спас его, зас­та­вило сов­сем нем­но­го улыб­нуть­ся.  
  
      — Ес­ли те­бе нуж­но вой­ти в роль, Эрик, и пот­ре­ниро­вать­ся пок­ри­чать на ко­го-ни­будь, уве­рен, они бу­дут ра­ды по­мочь.  
  
      Эрик уди­вил его дей­стви­тель­но гром­ким сме­хом, от­ки­дыва­ясь на си­дение. Еще од­на ка­мера щел­кну­ла пе­ред тем, как Чарль­зу уда­лось вы­вес­ти ма­шину на ули­цу, из­бе­гая па­парац­ци и улы­ба­ясь, как иди­от, всю до­рогу к до­му Эри­ка.  
  
      По­ез­дка прош­ла ти­хо. Рей­вен пе­репи­сыва­лась, по­ка Чарльх сфо­куси­ровал­ся на до­роге, из­редка бро­сая взгля­ды в зер­ка­ло зад­не­го ви­да и за­метив, что Эрик плюх­нулся на си­дение.  
  
      — Эрик, — Чарльз ска­зал пос­ле то­го, как по­вер­нул на Ла Бри, не зная, ку­да ехать даль­ше. — Здесь нуж­на твоя по­мощь.  
  
      Эрик быс­тро вып­ря­мил­ся, по­тирая гла­за. Мо­жет, весь вы­питый ал­ко­голь, на­конец-та­ки, на­чал дей­ство­вать на не­го.  
  
      — Прос­ти, эм, по­вер­ни на­лево на Мел­ро­уз.  
  
      — Спа­сибо, мой друг.  
  
      — Я дол­жен поб­ла­года­рить те­бя за эту вы­лаз­ку.  
  
      — Я ук­рал те­бя пос­ле встре­чи, тут ни­чего та­кого. — Хо­тя Чарльз ви­дел толь­ко про­филь Эри­ка, он за­метил, как угол­ки его глаз смор­щи­лись, что зна­чило, он улы­бал­ся.  
  
      Как толь­ко ма­шина по­вер­ну­ла на Мел­ро­уз, Чарльз ог­ля­нул­ся на­зад.  
  
      — Ку­да даль­ше?  
  
      — Вто­рой по­ворот на­лево и там нес­коль­ко до­мов про­едь.  
  
      Ав­то­мобиль за­мед­лился в ти­хом рай­оне с боль­ши­ми до­мами по обе сто­роны ули­цы.  
  
      — Твой? — спро­сил Ксавь­ер, ука­зывая на до­воль­но на­рочи­тый дом на пра­вой сто­роне ули­це с кир­пичной клад­кой и тер­ра­сой на вто­ром эта­же.  
  
      — Тро­фей с пер­во­го про­ек­та с Шоу, — ска­зал Эрик нем­но­го от­вле­чен­но.  
  
      — Как ты? Не нуж­но по­мочь с лес­тни­цей? — Чарльз быс­тро ук­ло­нил­ся от не­лов­ко­го, иг­ри­вого тол­чка Эри­ка.  
  
      — По­верь мне, я в по­ряд­ке, — за­явил Эрик. — Се­год­ня еще ни­чего в срав­не­нии с дру­гими ве­чера­ми.  
  
      — Мь­юз?  
  
      — Имен­но, сре­ди дру­гих. Спо­кой­ной но­чи, Чарльз.  
  
      Чарльз слы­шал, как от­кры­лась зад­няя дверь, преж­де, чем по­нять, что Эрик уже вы­шел из ма­шины.  
  
      — Уви­дим­ся зав­тра, — ти­хо прик­рикнул Чарльз, по­нимая, что его со­седи не хо­тят слу­шать кри­ки в один­надцать ча­сов.  
  
      Дверь зак­ры­лась так же быс­тро, как и от­кры­лась, и Чарльз пе­рек­лю­чил свое вни­мание на Рей­вен, ко­торая за­кати­ла гла­за.  
  
      — О, Чарльз...  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Она по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
  
      — Ни­чего, прос­то не де­лай ме­ня сво­ей бо­родой в сле­ду­ющий раз.  
  
      — У те­бя слиш­ком бур­ное во­об­ра­жение, до­рогая. — Он под­нял бровь, но, оче­вид­но по ее раз­дра­жен­но­му вы­доху, она не ку­пилась, что бы он ей ни го­ворил.  
  
      — Ага, ага. В лю­бом слу­чае, ты зна­ешь, где я жи­ву. — Она по­тер­ла ру­кой его пред­плечье, ви­димо, же­лая по­ка ос­та­вить эту те­му. — От­ве­зи ме­ня до­мой, по­жалуй­ста.  
  
      Чарльз прос­то улыб­нулся. Пос­ле то­го, как он от­вез Рей­вен в ее квар­ти­ру, он нап­ра­вил­ся в Бель Эйр.

 

*** 

 

 

***

  
  
      Рей­вен бро­дила по пло­щад­ке офи­са ФБР, наб­лю­дая за тем, как съ­емоч­ная груп­па су­етит­ся из-за пос­ледних при­готов­ле­ний — поп­ра­вить сто­лы и свет, на­рисо­вать точ­ки на по­лу, по ко­торым бу­дут пе­реме­щать­ся Чарльз и Эрик. Бро­дить по пло­щад­ке — ее лю­бимая часть ра­боты. Она лю­била, что мож­но зас­та­вить лю­дей по­верить во все, что за­хочешь, из­ме­няя ре­аль­ность ки­но. Да­же ма­лень­кое из­ме­нение ос­ве­щения мог­ло пол­ностью из­ме­нить ат­мосфе­ру мо­мен­та; од­на сце­на, сня­тая в тем­ной ком­на­те, по­меня­ет­ся в ут­реннем све­те. У все­го мог­ло быть дру­гое зна­чение, ес­ли смот­реть в дру­гом ос­ве­щении. Она ду­мала, ка­ково это — иг­рать мно­гочис­ленные ро­ли, пе­рек­лю­ча­ясь с пер­со­нажа на пер­со­нажа, при­нимая но­вые и но­вые ипос­та­си и вли­яя на лю­дей.  
  
      — Эй, ос­то­рож­ней! — ус­лы­шала она, ког­да чуть ли не вре­залась в ка­меру.  
  
      — Прос­ти­те, — от­ско­чила она, пос­ле че­го про­тяну­ла ру­ку. — Рей­вен, агент Чарль­за Ксавь­ера.  
  
      Мо­лодой че­ловек пе­ред ней от­ло­жил ка­меру, и Рей­вен, по­жимая его ру­ку, по­няла, что пя­лит­ся в скром­ные го­лубые гла­за, ко­торые мог­ли бы да­же со­пер­ни­чать с гла­зами Чарль­за.  
  
      — Я Хэнк. Хэнк Мак­кой. Один из опе­рато­ров на пло­щад­ке.  
  
      — При­ят­но поз­на­комит­ся, Хэнк, — улыб­ну­лась она, уби­рая прядь во­лос за ухо.  
  
      Хэнк дол­го смот­рел на нее, а по­том, мор­гнув, вер­нулся в ре­аль­ность и поп­ра­вил обо­рудо­вание на пле­че.  
  
      — Из­ви­ни, я не хо­чу то­ропить­ся, но ты раз­ве не слиш­ком кра­сива, чтоб ра­ботать за ка­мерой?  
  
      Смех Рей­вен от­дался от низ­ко­го по­тол­ка, а ее ще­ки нем­но­го пок­расне­ли.  
  
      — Жаль, что не хо­тел. Уви­дим­ся, Хэнк Мак­кой. — Она раз­верну­лась на каб­лу­ках и уш­ла. Свет про­жек­то­ров по­пал на ее ль­ня­ные во­лосы, от че­го ка­залось, что она слов­но выш­ла из сна.  
  


***

  
  
_Чарльз во­шел в ка­бинет.  
  
      — Доб­рое ут­ро, шеф Платт. Кван­ти­ко пос­ла­ло ме­ня, как толь­ко по­лучи­ло ваш зво­нок. — Он по­жал ру­ку, а за­тем сел нап­ро­тив за длин­ным ме­тал­ли­чес­ким сто­лом у боль­шо­го ок­на, вы­ходя­щего на тер­ри­торию ком­плек­са.  
  
      — Спа­сибо, что так быс­тро при­со­еди­нил­ся. Нам дей­стви­тель­но ну­жен све­жий взгляд, мы хо­дим кру­гами. По кру­гам мас­сме­диа. Они на­зыва­ют его Пер­вым Клас­сом. — Берт вздох­нул и по­тер вис­ки. Он ме­сяца­ми во­зил­ся с тем, что, воз­можно, яв­ля­ет­ся де­лом его жиз­ни.   
  
      Чарльз по­нима­юще кив­нул, сос­ре­дото­чен­но нах­му­рив­шись.  
  
      — Не вол­нуй­тесь о ре­пор­те­рах. Я зай­мусь пресс-ре­лиза­ми.  
  
      Раз­дался стук в дверь, и Чарльз раз­вернул­ся в крес­ле ли­цом к во­шед­ше­му, бро­ви по­пол­зли вверх.  
  
      — Шеф, вы хо­тели ме­ня ви­деть?  
  
      — Да, Май­кл, вхо­ди. Я хо­тел бы пред­ста­вить спе­цаген­та Джей­мса Ма­кэвоя из от­де­ла по­веден­ческо­го ана­лиза. Он бу­дет тво­им но­вым пар­тне­ром в де­ле.  
  
      Чарльз встал на но­ги и по­дошел.  
  
      — Спе­цагент Фас­сбен­дер, это...  
  
      — Я го­ворил, мне не нуж­на по­мощь, — прер­вал Эрик, нап­равляя ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­емое ра­зоча­рова­ние на Бер­та. — Это де­ло ста­ло лич­ным, я ду­мал вы по­нима­ете.  
  
      — За­мес­ти­тель на­чаль­ни­ка уже в шею мне ды­шит. Это уже проб­ле­ма на­ци­ональ­ной бе­зопас­ности, и я не дам те­бе прев­ра­тить это де­ло в ка­кую-то лич­ную вен­детту, ког­да сот­ни жиз­ней на ко­ну. Он уже убил шес­те­рых, кто ска­зал, что сле­ду­ющим не бу­дет пи­лот, чтоб раз­бить са­молет?  
  
      — Не бу­дет сле­ду­юще­го ра­за. Каж­дую ми­нуту, ко­торую я тут спо­рю с ва­ми, это ми­нута, ко­торую я не тра­чу в по­иках его, так что, ес­ли вы из­ви­ните ме­ня, у ме­ня есть де­ла по­важ­нее.  
  
      — Спе­цагент Ма­кэвой вы­соко оце­нива­емый и один из луч­ших кад­ров ОПА. Уда­чи в по­им­ке убий­цы без не­го! — ог­рызнул­ся Берт вы­лета­юще­му Эри­ку вслед.  
  
      Шеф про­вел ру­кой по ли­цу, пы­та­ясь снять нап­ря­жение.  
  
      — Про­шу про­щения. Он на гра­ни с тех пор, как его пар­тне­ра уби­ли.  
  
      — Я по­нимаю, все нор­маль­но. Я по­гово­рю с ним, — Чарльз ус­по­ка­ива­юще дот­ро­нул­ся до его ру­ки, а по­том по­бежал за Эри­ком по ко­ридо­ру._   
  


***

  
  
      Эрик об­на­ружил се­бя воз­ле гар­де­роб­ной Чарль­за пос­ле то­го, как он об­ратно пе­ре­одел­ся в свою одеж­ду, бе­зучас­тно раз­гла­живая ру­баш­ку. Ночью у не­го бы­ло проз­ре­ние, где-то меж­ду прок­ля­тия са­мого су­щес­тво­вания Чарль­за и дроч­кой на об­ра­зы неп­ри­лич­но крас­ных губ впив­шихся в еду фал­ли­чес­кой фор­мы. Чарльз Ксавь­ер был жес­то­кий, бес­по­щад­ный, злой де­мон, сво­дящий его с ума, и будь он прок­лят, ес­ли поз­во­лит ему до­бить­ся это­го. Од­на­ко ни­чего из это­го дей­стви­тель­но не объ­яс­ня­ло, по­чему Эрик сто­ит око­ло его две­ри, меч­тая о нем же.  
  
      — При­вет, — поз­до­ровал­ся Чарльз, ког­да за­метил его, вы­раже­ние мяг­кое и теп­лое, улыб­ка иг­ра­ет на гу­бах.  
  
      Ох, блять.  
  
      — При­вет, Чарльз, — от­ве­тил Эрик с то­ликой ка­кой-то хит­рости, скры­ва­ющей­ся за ух­мылкой.  
  
      — Ес­ли ты не то­ропишь­ся, я за­казал обед. Не про­тив фон­дю? — по­дошел бли­же Чарльз, нак­ло­няя го­лову.  
  
      Эрик по­жал пле­чами.  
  
      — Ко­неч­но, Рей­вен при­со­еди­нит­ся к нам?  
  
      — Нет. Я спро­сил, но она ска­зала, ци­тирую, "Нет, я не хо­чу пос­ре­ди дня есть фон­дю с то­бой и Эри­ком". Она иног­да мо­жет оза­дачи­вать. Так что, ду­маю, мы бу­дем вдво­ем. — Чарльз иг­ри­во пих­нул его пле­чом, ух­мы­ля­ясь.  
  
      Он из­дал мяг­кий сме­шок.  
  
      — Ме­ня это ус­тра­ива­ет.  
  
      — Пре­вос­ходно. Тог­да пой­дем со мной, — ска­зал Чарльз, ус­тра­иваю ру­ку меж­ду ло­паток Эри­ка и тол­кая мяг­ко впе­ред. Ру­ка сос­коль­зну­ла со спи­ны, ког­да Чарльз пос­пе­шил за­дер­жать лифт, и Эрик по­чувс­тво­вал, как теп­ло со­бира­ет­ся вни­зу спи­ны  
  
      — Ку­да мы идем? — спро­сил он, за­ходя сле­дом за Чарль­зом и под­хо­дя дос­та­точ­но, что­бы по­чувс­тво­вать за­пах его шам­пу­ня. На­вер­ное, бер­га­мот.  
  
      Чарльз нак­ло­нил го­лову на­бок, ко­кет­ли­во улы­ба­ясь, и встре­тил­ся с ним взгля­дом.  
  
      — На кры­шу, я поп­ро­сил дос­та­вить ту­да.  
  
      Тер­ра­са на кры­ше бы­ла не­веро­ят­но кра­сивой. Де­ревян­ные до­рож­ки, ок­ру­жен­ные глад­ки­ми, круг­лы­ми кам­ня­ми, ве­ли к зо­не от­ды­ха под ук­ры­тыми плю­щом ре­шет­ка­ми; и все это ук­ра­шено ухо­жен­ны­ми кус­тарни­ками и паль­ма­ми в гор­шках. От­кры­вал­ся вид на го­ры Сан­та Мо­ники и центр Лос-Ан­дже­леса. Го­ры на­поми­нали Эри­ку о Гер­ма­нии, о ле­тах, про­веден­ных в Ба­вар­ских Аль­пах. Впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя он по­думал о до­ме.  
  
      — Нач­нем с сы­ра? — убе­дил­ся Чарльз, на­чиная во­зить­ся с кноп­ка­ми. — Черт, нас­коль­ко го­рячо дол­жно быть? Они не ос­та­вили инс­трук­ции.  
  
      — Дай уга­даю, всег­да кто-то дру­гой де­лал это за те­бя? — спро­сил Эрик и встал из-за сто­ла.  
  
      — Это так оче­вид­но?  
  
      Эрик улыб­нулся, по­качав го­ловой.  
  
      — Да­вай я.  
  
      Чарльз по­дод­ви­нул­ся, и Эрик сел ря­дом с ним,сос­каль­зы­вая вниз на по­душ­ку. Эрик рас­стег­нул ру­кава и за­катил их, мо­лясь, чтоб го­лос ос­та­вал­ся спо­кой­ным.  
  
      — Сна­чала, Чарльз, нам нуж­но рас­то­пить сыр на сред­ней тем­пе­рату­ре, по­меши­вая, и сле­дить, чтоб ви­но не вы­вет­ри­лось. А по­том по­низить тем­пе­рату­ру...  
  


***

  
  
      Эрик по­меши­вал со­дер­жи­мое кас­трюль­ки. Из нее раз­да­вал­ся за­пах эм­менталь­ско­го и грюй­ера с нот­ка­ми кир­ша и мус­катно­го оре­ха из бу­тыл­ки. Чарльз по­ложил ру­ку на ко­лен­ку, пог­ла­живая, и спро­сил:  
  
      — Го­тово? Мож­но поп­ро­бовать?  
  
      Эрик прот­кнул ку­бик италь­ян­ско­го хле­ба и пог­ру­зил его в буль­ка­ющий сыр, пок­ру­чивая шпаж­ку меж­ду паль­ца­ми. Он по­думал слег­ка, преж­де чем нак­ло­нить­ся и под­нести это ко рту Чарль­за.  
  
      — Ос­то­рож­но, го­рячее.  
  
      Чарльз на­чал же­вать, и ос­трый пи­кан­тный вкус раз­лился по рту, пос­ле че­го он прог­ло­тил.  
  
      — Эрик, это не­веро­ят­но.  
  
      — Серь­ез­но, Чарльз, это все­го лишь фон­дю, я прос­то рас­пла­вил сыр. Ког­да-то мне приш­лось быс­тро на­учить­ся го­товить пир из под­ручных про­дук­тов.  
  
      — Ког­да ты был на­чина­ющим ак­те­ром? Кста­ти, по­чему ты по­шел в ак­терс­тво? — Чарльз ожи­вил­ся, го­товясь к ис­то­рии.  
  
      Эрик кив­нул.  
  
      — Да, я ра­ботал бар­ме­ном в нес­коль­ко клу­бах в За­пад­ном Гол­ли­вуде.  
  
      Гла­за Чарль­за ко­мич­но рас­ши­рились.  
  
      — Стой, прав­да? Ду­маю, я на­шел свою Анам Ка­ру*. Рей­вен все еще гро­зит­ся от­пра­вить ме­ня в Об­щес­тво Ано­ним­ных Ал­ко­голи­ков, она не уме­ет ве­селить­ся. Моя сла­бость к бу­тыл­ке — при­чина, по ко­торой я во­об­ще за­писал­ся на й­огу. Ты обя­зан на­по­ить ме­ня.  
  
      — Толь­ко ес­ли ты про­сишь. — Эрик ух­мыль­нул­ся, про­дол­жая: — Я из бед­ной семьи. Ро­дите­ли ед­ва ли сво­дили кон­цы с кон­ца­ми, но всег­да да­вали мне все, что мне нуж­но. Я пок­лялся, что по­забо­чусь о том, чтоб им не приш­лось боль­ше жить в ок­ру­жении фер­ме­ров и пор­тных. — Эрик ос­та­новил­ся, за­думав­шись.  
  
      Что-то внут­ри сжа­лось. Чем боль­ше Чарльз про­водил вре­мени с ним, тем боль­ше убеж­дался, что Эрик Лен­шерр чу­дес­ный, прек­расный че­ловек, и хоть он не был тем, кто мог вы­наши­вать слу­пую зло­бу про­тив все­го ми­ра, он дей­стви­тель­но не­нави­дел то, как СМИ пы­тались прев­ра­тить Эри­ка в зло­дея, ко­торым он не был. Чарльз хо­чет, чтоб они уви­дели муж­чи­ну его гла­зами.  
  
      Чарльз взял ру­ку Эри­ка в свою, и тот мед­ленно мор­гнул, грус­тно улыб­нувшись и по­жав пле­чами.  
  
      — И чем луч­ше за­рабо­тать мно­го де­нег, кро­ме как быть ак­те­ром?  
  
      Чарльз неж­но сжал его ру­ку, про­вев боль­шим паль­цем по кос­тяшкам.  
  
      — И где они сей­час жи­вут?  
  
      Эрик нем­но­го удив­ленно хмых­нул.  
  
      — В особ­ня­ке на ок­ра­ине Мюн­хе­на с ма­лень­кой ар­ми­ей прис­лу­ги.  
  
      Чарльз улыб­нулся, тя­жесть так же быс­тро ис­чезла с плеч, как по­яви­лась.  
  
      — Как нас­чет те­бя? Ты силь­ный ис­полни­тель, Чарльз, по­чему ты тра­тишь свой дар на ро­ман­ти­чес­кие ко­медии? — спро­сил Эрик, нес­коль­ко раз пох­ло­пав ко­лено Чарль­за и ос­та­вив там ру­ку.  
  
      Чарльз сно­ва улыб­нулся.  
  
      — О, это прос­то. Я хо­тел сде­лать лю­дей счас­тли­выми.  
  


***

  
  
      Он раз­ва­лил­ся на ди­ван­чи­ке, по­ка Чарльз вос­торжен­но ма­кал клуб­ни­ку в тем­ный шо­колад. Хо­тя с та­кими ус­пе­хами он мог бы прос­то есть его пря­мо из ко­тел­ка и де­ло с кон­цом.  
  
      Ве­тер под­ни­мал­ся, и Чарльз изо всех сил пы­тал­ся уб­рать во­лосы с глаз, под­ползая бли­же с та­рел­кой клуб­ни­ки. Он уку­сил од­ну, а вто­рую под­нес ко рту Эрик. Лад­но, да, триж­ды пог­ру­жен­ная в шо­колад клуб­ни­ка вкус­нее, чем прос­то клуб­ни­ка в шо­кола­де.  
  
      — Хо­рошо, что ты хоть де­серт са­мос­то­ятель­но мо­жешь при­гото­вить, — до­кучал Эрик, по­тянув­шись за сле­ду­ющей яго­дой.  
  
      — Про­шу про­щения. Мя­со бы­ло нор­маль­ным. Мне нра­вит­ся, ког­да оно нем­но­го обуг­ленное, — от­ве­тил Чарльз с прит­ворным воз­му­щени­ем.  
  
      Эрик зас­ме­ял­ся. Его уди­вило, как ес­тес­твен­но бы­ло рас­сла­бить­ся в ком­па­нии Чарль­за Ксавь­ера с его лег­кой улыб­кой и не­обуз­данным при­тяже­ние, и как лег­ко он го­тов был по­делить­ся всем с этим че­лове­ком, слов­но он мог го­ворить с ним дня­ми и все еще не ус­та­вать от его го­лоса. Эрик ду­мал, где Чарльз был всю его жизнь.  
  
      Лег­кий ве­тер взъ­еро­шил во­лосы Чарль­за. Лен­шерр зап­ра­вил бро­дячий ло­кон чел­ки за ухо, но во­лосы выс­каль­зы­вали из паль­цев. Эрик за­метил, как ру­ка под­во­дит его, ког­да бы­ло уже слиш­ком поз­дно, но Чарльз ми­ло улыб­нулся ему. Его гу­бы ста­ли еще бо­лее крас­ным от клуб­ни­ки, и Эрик ре­шил, пус­кай ру­ка жи­вет. Кон­чи­ки его паль­цев зас­ты­ли чуть вы­ше ще­ки, не же­лая раз­ры­вать кон­такт. Эрик про­вел боль­шим паль­цем по бро­ви, его гу­бы от­кры­лись, чтоб ска­зать:  
  
      — Ду­маю, нам нуж­но бу­дет ско­ро спус­кать­ся.  
  


***

  
_  
Чарльз сел на стол Эри­ка, по по­вер­хнос­ти ко­торо­го бы­ли рас­ки­даны стоп­ки бу­маг и по­лупус­тые ко­роб­ки с едой на вы­нос, вчи­тыва­ясь в фай­лы, по­ка Эрик изу­чал де­тали де­ла. Ча­сы на сте­не по­казы­вали пят­надцать ми­нут треть­его. За ок­ном по­нем­но­гу на­чина­ло свет­леть.  
  
      — Пер­вой жер­твой был Сти­вен Май­лз, про­фес­сор ар­хи­тек­ту­ры в Ко­лум­бий­ском. Сле­ду­ющие жер­твы че­рез три не­дели — Мо­рис и Ро­берт Фи­шер из авс­тра­лий­ско­го энер­ге­тичес­ко­го кон­гло­мера­та. Чет­вертое убий­ство про­изош­ло де­сять дней спус­тя, ди­лер, ко­торо­го на­зыва­ли Й­усуф. Пос­ледняя жер­тва че­рез ме­сяц пос­ле это­го. Мис­тер Сай­то, ге­нераль­ный ди­рек­тор "Прок­лус Гло­бус".  
  
      — И твой на­пар­ник, — до­бавил Чарльз, под­няв гла­за от бу­маг.  
  
      — Да, и мой на­пар­ник. — Эрик встре­тил­ся с ним взгля­дом. — Но он не ну­жен в на­шей вик­ти­моло­гии. Не­из­вес­тный уз­нал о нем уже на са­моле­те и убил его вмес­те с Сай­то. — Эрик ос­та­новил­ся, а по­том про­дол­жил: — Как ви­дишь, жер­твы из раз­ных сло­ев. Впол­не воз­можно, он вы­бира­ет их слу­чай­но.  
  
      Чарльз ре­шитель­но по­качал го­ловой.  
  
      — Нет, все про­ис­хо­дит по­чему-то.  
  
      Он от­ло­жил до­кумен­ты и сде­лал гло­ток дав­но ос­тывше­го ко­фе.  
  
      — Не­из­вес­тный вы­соко­ор­га­низо­ван и тер­пе­лив. Он уби­ва­ет с по­мощью ци­ани­да, под­сы­па­ет в на­питок, ник­то на бор­ту не за­меча­ет это­го. По­леты по­гиб­ших из раз­ных го­родов ми­ра. Вы­ходит, что он зна­ет рас­пи­сание жертв и уби­ва­ет их в де­ловых по­ез­дках. Май­лз ле­тел на кон­фе­рен­цию во Фран­ции, Фи­шеры бы­ли на рей­се в Авс­тра­лию на встре­чу со­вета ди­рек­то­ров. Й­усуф воз­вра­щал­ся из Мек­си­ки, пред­по­ложи­тель­но про­верив там сво­их пос­тавщи­ков. И Сай­то воз­вра­щал­ся из Япо­нии, на­чав но­вый про­ект с "Ко­бол Ин­жи­неринг". Ес­ли мы уз­на­ем, от­ку­да у не­го эта ин­форма­ция, мы смо­жем его выс­ле­дить.  
  
      В по­веде­нии Эри­ка что-то ос­ла­билось, слов­но вся боль и злость, за ко­торые он цеп­лялся все­ми фиб­ра­ми ду­ши, что­бы дер­жать­ся на пла­ву во ть­ме, по­нем­но­гу от­сту­пали, те­перь, ког­да он дал ему ка­пель­ку на­деж­ды.  
  
      Чарльз по­ложил ру­ку на ще­ку, про­вев паль­цем по мор­щи­не воз­ле глаз. Он за­гово­рил, ед­ва ли не ше­потом:  
  
      — Это не твоя ви­на.  
  
      — Я дол­жен был быть на том са­моле­те._   
  


***

  
  
      Эрик встал с си­дения, ког­да Чарльз, толь­ко из ду­ша и с крас­ны­ми ще­ками и ше­ей, вы­шел в вес­ти­бюль.  
  
      — Я за­метил, что Рей­вен уш­ла.  
  
      — Да, съ­ем­ка се­год­ня на­дол­го за­дер­жа­лась. — Чарльз по­дошел к не­му, улы­ба­ясь.  
  
      Лад­но. Но он не мо­жет, по­ложа ру­ку на сер­дце, дать Чарль­зу от­везти се­бя до­мой. Ес­ли бы он мог как-то сде­лать, чтоб у Чарль­за заб­ра­ли пра­ва, он бы сде­лал. Уди­витель­но, что он еще в ава­рию с пятью ма­шина­ми не по­пал. Серь­ез­но, это то, что де­ла­ют друзья, убе­дил он се­бя.  
  
      Эрик под­ни­ма­ет ру­ку, при­зывая к вы­ходу.  
  
      — Я под­ве­зу те­бя.  
  
      Чарльз про­си­ял, как ут­реннее сол­нце, и мяг­ко об­вил ру­ку вок­руг его та­лии.  
  
      — Спа­сибо, друг мой.  
  
      Чарльз на­деж­но шел у не­го под ру­кой, теп­лый и мяг­кий, и уби­рал нем­но­го влаж­ные во­лосы с ли­ца каж­дый раз, ког­да они па­дали на ли­цо. Поз­же Эрик бу­дет пов­то­рять в го­лове этот мо­мент, как ман­тру.


End file.
